


It's only life

by 10k_au



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10k_au/pseuds/10k_au
Summary: Reader is with 10k in Murphy's compound and when 10k fights his control, Murphy makes him do the unthinkable.





	

10k is sweeping the floor. His knuckles are white on the handle of the broom, his legs tense as he slowly makes his way around the room. You can see him trying to fight the control that Murphy is holding over him, the stress on his face, and the pain in his eyes. You sit at a little distance, just happy that Murphy doesn’t seem bothered by you hanging around. You’d snuck in a few days ago, and he hadn’t tried to force you out yet.

You watch as he cleans, remembering how he used to be before Murphy turned him into a blend. He was so happy, so full of life. He was always bouncing past, off on some adventure (Normally a zombie killing one to be fair).

“Hey kid!” Murphy greets him as though they’re best mates. 10k looks up, teeth gritted, looking as though he wants to throw up. Murphy sits on his make shift throne and crosses his legs, looking from you, back to 10k.

“Keep sweeping!” He says in a cheerful tone, as Dr Merch shuffles over to stand at his side.

“You’re not the boss of me”

For a moment, you can’t believe that he even spoke. The small move of rebellion puts butterflies in your chest. It’s another sign that he’s not quite gone yet. That he’s still in there. Murphy raises his eyebrows and then gets to his feet. He walks across slowly and deliberately, eyes fixed on his newest blend.

“Oh, but I am” he whispers. “You know I am.”

His eyes flicker to you, and then a horrible smile spreads across his cheeks.

“Destroy her” He tells 10k.

“No” says 10k, muscles all over his body tensing as he resists.

“I said…. Kill her.”

Eyes wide, you shimmy a little along the wall, towards the doorway. You can see him struggling, and you fear that he’s about to strike. You don’t want to die, especially by his hand. You don’t want him to have to feel the guilt it would put on his shoulders. You almost escape, but two of Murphy’s armoured blends push you back into the room. You fight against them, but you’re flung back into the centre, falling to your hands and knees.

“Do it now” Murphy mutters, in a tone that is now becoming threatening.

You look up from the floor, 10k is facing you now, and his hands are clenched at his sides. After a moment of silence, he takes one large step towards you. You clamber back to your feet and stumble back until you’re pressed against the wall. 10k keeps on towards you. There’s anger on his face, there’s fear in his eyes.

“Y/n” he says softly. “You have to get out of here”

You’re frozen to the spot, your limbs have stopped working. Perhaps something is telling you in your mind that it wouldn’t be that bad at all to die by his hands. To know that he loved you. To know that he wouldn’t let you turn. Or would he? Would Murphy make him watch you become a z? Was he really that cruel?

You’re about to make another run for it, but 10k lunges at you. His hands go to your throat. You gasp, your arms push at his chest, trying to get him off of you. He looks away, ducking his head to look at the floor. His body shakes as though he’s crying. Your hands push hard at him, and then getting no results, they move to his hands, trying to pry his fingers from their crushing hold on your windpipe.

“Look her in the eye” Murphy tells him.

10k’s eyes snap to yours. Tears are spilling down his cheeks, his entire face looks as though its wilting. He’s a flower that’s given up on the sun. You pull harder at this hands, wheezing and spluttering, lungs screaming at you to do something.

“I’m so.. I’m so sorry” he whispers to you, lips trembling. You close your eyes, lashing out with the last of your energy.

10k has a tight grasp on your neck, he kisses you hard, lips cold on top of yours. You can’t breathe, and you love it. His body feels tense against yours, and his other hand is running up and down your body, making you lift up a little, responding to his touch.  
He lets go of your neck and moves down your body, kissing down your stomach and over your knicker line.  
“Please” you breathe, loving the return of your voice. His fingers peel away your underwear and his kisses descend even lower. Your fingers run along the sheets, gathering them up in your grasp and you moan.  
His tongue brushes over you, his hands gripping your hips to pull you closer. He leaves sloppy kisses up and down your sensitive flesh, and his hot breath lands heavily on you, making you shiver and writhe underneath him. His mouth explores further, and he sucks gently at you, eliciting a cry that’s almost a scream. He chuckles into you, loving the sounds you’re making.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He whispers into you, his nose nudging you, creating another flare of pleasure that shoots up your abdomen and rolls over your entire body in waves.  
You cough, eyes flickering open. You’re lying on the floor, hand by your face. You try to push yourself up, but you can’t find the strength. 10k’s feet are in front of you. You look up at him, and he’s staring straight ahead at the wall.

“Finish her!” Murphy roars.

“No!” 10k cries. Blood runs from his nose, floods his mouth and drips onto the floorboards next to you, like a persistent, broken tap. You watch as it continues, a worrying amount so.

“You will, because I’m telling you to.” Murphy’s voice becomes deathly quiet.

10k doesn’t speak this time, but he starts to shake, the blood pouring faster. The colour begins to drain from his face, you couldn’t have imagined that he could have gotten any paler than he already was. But he is, he’s turning an ash white. The blood is soaking his already black clothing, His fists aren’t fists anymore. His fingers hang limp. You try to call out his name, but your vocal chords are sore, your throat refusing to make any sounds. You push yourself up into a seated position, and try to drag yourself nearer to him, hands slipping in his blood.

“Tommy..?” you manage to crack.

He looks down at you, and a smile appears on his face, an angelic smile. It’s a loving smile.

Then he falls to the ground, his eyes still open. But they don’t see you anymore.


End file.
